Devine Nova
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Devine is an Innovade, part of Innovators, in Season 2 of the series. He is the genetic clone of Bring Stabity and Gaga Forces. He pilots the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss. Personality & Character As the genetic twin of Bring Stabity, they both have exactly the same features to one another; Devine has shorter hair to be distinguished from Bring. Although an identical clone of Bring, he's more demanding and has greater expectations of those who share his genetic make. He's loyal to the Innovators' cause, to Ribbons in particular; he has little concern for other Innvoades, especially the failures. He's more quiet and stoic by nature, only speaks when emotionally provoked or facing an enemy. Skills & Capabilities Devine is like all Innovades, able to utilize quantum brainwaves to telepathically communicate with other Innovades, utilize quantum networked devices, and endure in the harshness of space. Unknown to Devine, Ribbons modified him and the rest of his fellow Innovators to have a backdoor to their eyes and minds. Ribbons made his group that way to make sure there was no betrayal and/or deception amongst his own ranks. History Early Days Not much is known of Devine's past, it's only known he's a custom-made Innovade for Ribbons' group, Innovators. After awakening from his incubation tube, he was assigned to be a MS pilot. He's only known to be active around AD 2311, unclear was he activated earlier or right after the events of AD 2307 (season 1). Anti Celestial Being Campaign Search & Destroy Ptolemy Devine piloted his GNMA-Y0001 Empress leading Revive Revival/Gadessa and Bring Stabity/Garazzo against Ptolemaios 2, which was low on particles after destroying Memento Mori. However, the ship was able to escape into the atmosphere; Revive and Bring follow, while Devine/Empruss joined Kati Mannequin's fleet, introducing his mobile armor to Louise Halevy and states that she'll be receiving a similar one, courtesy of Ribbons Almark. Revive and Bring soon locate Ptolemy and engaged Allelujah Haptism/Arios Archer and Tieria Erde/Seravee. Bring tried to convince Tieria that as an Innovator, should complete his mission with his own kind; Tieria refused and surprised Bring with Seravee's attachment: Seraphim Gundam, which he uses to kill Bring. Up in space, Hilling offers to "comfort" Devine in the wake of Bring's death, he responds by saying that he does not feel sad or lonely; rather, he is angry and disappointed at Bring's failure and worthlessness. They go down to Earth, meeting with Revive and lead an assault on Ptolemy 2. However, they were caught off guard by Cherudim, which had a longer firing range than Gadessa. The A-Laws force scatters; the Innovators engage the Gundams while the rest of the squad attack Ptolemy. Devine/Empruss nearly succeeds in killing Allelujah and Tieria before the Federation's coup d’état causes forces to withdraw. Upon return to their sea carrier, Kati's force is ordered to stand by. Revive wonders what Ribbons has planned for the dissidents and then asks Devine if he is angry that he couldn't avenge Bring. Devine is shocked that they know; Hilling points out that they are all the same kind, so they simply read his mind. Death When Setsuna and Saji, in the 00 Raiser, attempt to destroy the second Memento Mori, Divine intercepts them in the Empress. He sent out his electric wires and began electrocuting the 00 Raiser. As he brings his main cannon to bear, he declares that he shall avenge Bring. But the 00 Rasier's system had reached maximum and it activated its ''Raiser Sword ''on the Empress. The Empress activated its GN Field in an attempt to block the attack but the beam saber pierced through the GN Field and sliced the Empress in half, causing it to explode and kill Divine. Aftermath After Devine's death, his genetic material was re-used to help create the Gaga Forces, a MS pilot clone army. Using the DNA template from that of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity, over 300-500 clones were produced and given mobile suits to defend their mothership, Celestial Being. The clone army for the most part are programed to follow through with Ribbon's orders and have no concern for their own well being. The majority of them were sacrificed as living kamikaze ordinance to destroy opposing forces to the Innovators. The clones were also seen in Gundam 00I either doing missions for VEDA or "Returning" to VEDA. Relationships Picture Gallery gnma-y0001-477403-gundam_00_second_season___14___large_35.jpg|Louise and Devine observing the Empruss Notes *Brian Dobson (English Voice Actor) also played Bring Stabity and Lee Zhejiang in the series. He also played Garma Zabi for Mobile Suit Gundam, Martin DaCosta for Gundam SEED, and Heine Westenfluss for Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED Destiny. References External links *Devine Nova on Wikipedia Category:Deceased